Дамба Томми
'«Дамба Томми» '- седьмая глава в Одни из Нас (англ. The Last of Us). Сюжет Гидроэлектростанция Наступила осень. Главные герои добираются до Вайоминга, где Джоэл рассказывает Элли о своем брате Томми, уточняя насколько непростым было их прошлое. Оставив позади дамбу, они находят маленькую могилку с детским мишкой на кресте. Элли сразу вспоминает о Сэме и о роботе, который она забыла оставить на его могиле. Но Джоэл пресекает все разговоры о том, что случилось, попрекая Элли за постоянные попытки ворошить прошлое. В конечном итоге они достигают главных ворот гидроэлектростанции, через которую должен лежать их дальнейший путь. Джоэл пытается отворить ворота, но со стен в них начинают целиться люди с оружием. Джоэл пытается сгладить обстановку, но кто-то из защитников приказывает убрать оружие, так как он узнал незваного гостя. Ворота открываются и перед Джоэлом предстает Томми. Оба брата, несмотря на долгие годы расставания из-за ненависти друг к другу, рады такой встрече. Томми знакомит главных героев с Марией, главой общины, уточняя, что они женаты. Они приглашают героев на территорию станции. Не успев зайти в помещение, Джоэл сразу просит Томми о приватном разговоре. Младший брат готов выслушать его, но после того, как они проверят одну из турбин. По пути Томми рассказал Джоэлу, что был дома в Техасе, что там практически ничего не осталось, но ему все-таки удалось кое-что забрать. Он показывает ему фотографию с Сарой, сделанная на момент выигрыша кубка по футболу. Однако Джоэл просит убрать ее подальше, уверяя, что она ему не нужна. Добравшись до турбин, они становятся свидетелями её запуска. Люди, потратившие долгие недели на ее восстановление, не могут сдержать криков радости. Теперь Томми готов выслушать Джоэла. Они уединяются в одной из комнат, где Джоэл рассказывает о целях прихода к брату. Он хочет, чтобы Томми проводил Элли до ближайшего командного центра Цикад. Томми отказывается, ссылаясь на ответственность перед общиной, и самое главное, перед своей женой. Между ними чуть было не возник серьезный конфликт, когда на станции объявляется тревога. Оставив все разборки, братья пытаются защитить станцию от нападения бандитов. Разобравшись с налетчиками, по какой-то причине Томми все-таки соглашается с просьбой и рассказывает об этом Марии. Между мужем и женой разгорается нешуточный спор. Пока Джоэл стоит в сторонке, Элли пытается выяснить, в чем причина их скандала, но он просит ее оставить все вопросы на потом. Догадавшись о возможных причинах спора Марии и Томми, Элли, не проронив ни слова, покидает Джоэла. Мария, скрепя сердце, позволяет Томми отправиться к Цикадам с Элли, угрожая Джоэлу, что если с тем что-то случится, это будет полностью его вина. Не успев оправиться от такой эмоциональной встряски, братья узнают, что Элли украла одну из лошадей и ускакала прочь, вынуждая их пуститься вдогонку. Ферма Братья находят Элли на ранчо неподалеку. Томми удаляется, давая возможность обоим поговорить. Элли упрекает Джоэла в его желании бросить. Она даже позволяет себе сказать, что она не его дочь Сара, которую он может снова потерять. Джоэл соглашается с ее словами, что он ей не папочка, добавляя, что отныне - их пути расходятся. Вдруг в комнату вторгается Томми и говорит о появлении бандитов на ранчо. Отбившись, трио выдвигается в путь к городу Джексон, где и находится колония Томми. Смотря на город, Джоэл неожиданно просит Элли вернуть своего коня Томми, а самой забраться к нему. Оба остаются в недоумении. Джоэл отшучивается, что боится гнева его жены. Без лишних слов, братья прощаются. Томми рассказывает, что Джоэл может найти Цикад в Университете Колорадо, добавив, что они всегда будут желанными гостями в общине. Поблагодарив Томми за все, главные герои покидают границы округа Джексон. Коллекционные материалы *Артефакты - 2 **Карта электростанции - напротив главного входа на электростанцию в каморке охранника. **План завода - в машинном отделении на столе, который будут рассматривать двое рабочих. Подобрать можно только после начала атаки бандитов. *Медальоны «Цикад» - 2 **Райан Оливерио (000194) - в комнате, которая находится в противоположной стороне от комнаты, где происходил конфликт между Джоэлом Томми. **Брент Пино (000317) - в гостевой комнате на письменном столе, в правом дальнем углу здания от главного входа. *Справочники - 1 **Справочник по дымовым бомбам, том 1 - на пульте управления машинного отделения, напротив плана завода. *Комиксы - 2 **Дикие Звезды: Чужеродный элемент - у сорвавшегося со склона автомобиля, перед мостом около берега реки. **Дикие Звезды: Нуль-поле - на втором этаже дома на ферме, в детской комнате, налево от лестницы. Выборочные диалоги Запертые двери Эскизы Завершив данную главу, игрок получит возможность открыть доступ к Галереи эскизов 7 в качестве награды за прохождение, потратив $100 игровой валюты. Эскиз 120.png Эскиз 121.png Эскиз 122.png Эскиз 123.png Эскиз 124.png Эскиз 125.png Эскиз 126.png Эскиз 127.png Эскиз 128.png Эскиз 129.png Эскиз 131.png Эскиз 132.png Эскиз 133.png Эскиз 134.png Эскиз 135.png Эскиз 136.png Эскиз 137.png Эскиз 138.png Эскиз 139.png Эскиз 140.png Эскиз 141.png Эскиз 142.png Эскиз 143.png Эскиз 144.png Эскиз 145.png Эскиз 146.png Эскиз 147.png Эскиз 148.png Эскиз 149.png Эскиз 150.png Эскиз 130.png Галерея Welcome to Jakson county.png|Добро пожаловать в округ Джексон Hydrostation.png|Гидроэлектростанция Bypass.png|В обход Main gate.png|Главные ворота Inhabitates.png|Местные жители Family reunion.png|Воссоединение семьи Tommys' wife Matia.png|Мария - управленец и жена Sarah's picture.png|Фотография Джоэла и Сары Work on turbine.png|Работа над турбиной Let there be the lights.png|Да будет свет! Intimate talk.png|Личный разговор Tommy's Denile.png|Отказ Conflict.png|Конфликт Attack bandits.png|Атака бандитов Salvations.png|Спасение Argue.png|Скандал It will be your fault.png|"Если с ним хоть что-нибудь случится, виноват будешь ты." In pursuit.png|Погоня за Элли Rancho.png|Ферма Argument.png|Разбор полетов На пути к Джексон-сити.png|На пути к Джексон-сити I am afraid of your wife.png|"Опасаюсь твоей жены" Goodbye.png|Прощание Категория:Главы